Je Vais Te Tuer
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Rasa ingin membalas dendam tidak akan hilang, sampai dendam itu terpenuhi. (MinHyunbin! YunDong! Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun feat Kim Donghyuk x Song Yunhyeong/BL/OOC/TYPO/MPREG/MAFIA!AU)


**Je Vais Te Tuer**

 **Main Pair: MinHyunbin ft. YunDong**

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing, tapi fanfik ini milik saya.**

 **Warning! BL, OOC, TYPO, MPREG, Mafia!AU.**

* * *

"Maaf tuan, tapi istri anda mengalami kebutaan."

Pria berpakaian layaknya seorang CEO itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya yang sangar dan tampan kini berubah seperti singa yang baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpi buruknya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam kantung celana, terlihatlah empat pemuda yang sedang tertawa di hadapan kamera sambil memakan es krim. Itu adalah kenangan buruk bagi Kwon Hyunbin.

"Lacak keberadaan si _berengsek_ itu sekarang juga!"

"Baik tuan."

Hyunbin merobek kertas foto itu menjadi dua, menjadi empat, bahkan merobeknya lagi dan lagi hingga foto itu tidak berwujud. Ia mengepalkan tangan, seluruh urat di tangan mulai terlihat, otot-otot di lengannya mulai terlihat membesar.

"Hidupmu tidak akan tenang sampai kapanpun, Kim Donghyuk _sialan_."

Hyunbin menatap pria manis yang kini dikelilingi oleh alat-alat medis. Matanya yang indah kini harus ditutupi oleh perban. Tubuh Hyunbin semakin lemas saat dokter mengatakan bahwa janin yang sedang dikandung sang istri sudah tiada.

"Sayang..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa gelap sekali? Apa kau sudah membayar listrik? Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Hyunbin hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sambil menciumi telapak tangan milik istrinya. Ia tak tega melihat pria manis yang sangat ia cintai harus kehilangan matanya dan juga calon bayi yang beberapa bulan lagi akan lahir.

"Aku merasa seperti ada yang aneh, kenapa perutku..."

"Maaf sayang, semua ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tak meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah, Seonho tidak akan mati dan kau tidak akan kehilangan matamu yang indah." Kwon Seonho, nama itulah yang akan Hyunbin dan Minhyun berikan untuk calon anak mereka. Sayangnya Seonho sudah mati, bahkan sebelum ia lahir ke dunia.

Minhyun lemas, bukan karena ia kehilangan mata miliknya. Ia lemas dan tersakiti saat tahu calon anak yang akan ia lahirkan sudah tiada. Ia tidak peduli dengan matanya, ia hanya ingin anaknya selamat. Kini hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kim Donghyuk, Kim Donghyuk, Kim Donghyuk. _Bajingan_ itu harus mati di tanganku."

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja tuan." Donghyuk menendang kursi kayu yang berada di dekatnya dengan sangat kasar.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang kabarmu, _berengsek_. Aku serius."

"Maafkan aku tuan hehe, hanya bercanda."

"Cepat beritahu! Atau lehermu akan kupotong, Kang Daniel."

"Misi sukses, aku yakin janin yang dikandungnya itu sudah tiada. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak tega, karena pria manis sepertinya harus kehilangan calon anak dan juga mata indahnya."

"Mata indahnya? KAU MEMBUATNYA BUTA?"

"Ma-maaf tuan, tadi aku tidak sengaja melemparkan batu hingga matanya mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin, ia akan menjadi buta atau mati."

Donghyuk membanting ponselnya hingga hancur, membanting laptopnya yang ada di meja, dan membuat seisi ruangan menjadi berantakan. Ia hanya berniat untuk membunuh janin yang sedang dikandung oleh Minhyun, ia tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuh sahabatnya itu. Ia melepaskan jaket kulitnya di sembarang tempat, hingga membuat badannya yang berisi dan kekar terlihat dengan sangat jelas walau masih tertutup oleh kaos putih.

Donghyuk membuka lemari kecil yang ada di atas meja panjang, terlihatlah beberapa ponsel di dalam lemari. Ia mengambil salah satu ponsel dan menelpon seseorang. Wajahnya penuh dengan kegelisahan.

" _Hyung_ , tolong kirimkan beberapa _bodyguard_ dan senjata ke rumahku."

"Akan kukirimkan, tapi tolong jaga adikku baik-baik."

"Jangan khawatir, Yunhyeong baik-baik saja."

Donghyuk mematikan teleponnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan menyeringai. Seorang pria berwajah manis dan menggemaskan masuk ke ruang kerja Donghyuk sambil membawakan teh hangat.

"Jangan kerja terlalu keras, atau kau akan jatuh sakit." pria manis itu menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja kerja Donghyuk sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Seharusnya kalimat itu untukmu Kim Yunhyeong, kau kan sedang mengandung jadi harus banyak-banyak istirahat." ucap Donghyuk sambil mencium kening Yunhyeong dan juga perut buncitnya yang sedang mengandung itu.

* * *

Beberapa pria berbadan kekar mengelilingi rumah mewah Donghyuk. Ada banyak senjata di tangan mereka, bahkan salah seorang dari mereka ada yang membawa sebuah bom di tangannya. Bom tersebut belum dinyalakan, dan rencananya akan dinyalakan di dekat kamar si pemilik rumah.

"Bunuh si Donghyuk _bajingan_ itu, aku ingin melihat tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping!" pria itu membuang puntung rokok di dekat taman belakang rumah Donghyuk dan tersenyum jahat, ia tertawa kecil dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker hitam.

Alarm berbunyi saat pasukan pria bersenjata itu masuk ke halaman rumah Donghyuk. Itu artinya Donghyuk memasang cctv dengan sensor. Sungguh pintar.

" _Sial_."

Suara tembakan pistol mulai terdengar, bahkan darah segar pun mulai berceceran di mana-mana.

 **TBC.**

 **A/n:**

Hai! Erumin Smith kembali dengan membawa fanfik MinHyunbin feat YunDong!

Untuk fanfik yang aku bawakan kali ini, temanya sedikit berat. Hahaha jujur aku baru pertama kali ini membawakan fanfik berlatar belakang mafia AU! Jadi mohon maaf kalo memang tidak nge _feel_ XD.

Jujur aku lagi kobam banget sama MinHyunbin (Hyunbin-Minhyun) dan YunDong (Donghyuk-Yunhyeong), maka kubuatlah fanfik ini XD.

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


End file.
